Cahaya yang Berdusta
by Vreezie
Summary: Jitsui tak ingin rumah kecilnya disita. #Fallentinevent


**Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**

 _AU, BL. Didedikasihkan untuk Fallen-tine event. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Seberkas sinar di jendela hanya sebagai figuran ketika Jitsui memilih untuk mengabaikan bagian oranye di atas meja dan malah memandang kertas pernyataan di atasnya. Ia berdeham, membalik ego, lalu memaksakan senyum formal.

"Aku yakin pasti ada yang salah. Rumah ini sudah kulunasi tiga bulan yang lalu."

Pekerjaannya menumpuk. Buku berjudul baru masih saja dikejar-kejar tenggat waktu. Harusnya Jitsui tengah menulis sekarang, ditemani sunyi, juga aroma angin pekarangan. Dan bukannya duduk bersitegang di ruang tamu dengan tiga gelas limun setengah dingin. Oh, apa awal musim panasnya harus dihabiskan dengan situasi menyebalkan semacam ini?

Gamou membuat gerakan pertamanya sejak sepuluh menit duduk dengan posisi sama. Jitsui was-was menanti jawaban.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu kemana uangnya lari. Tidak konkrit. Di catatan pun bukti nihil. Apa kau menerima kuitansi atau surat pernyataan pelunasan, barangkali?"

Jitsui menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang turun sekian milimeter. "Tapi aku sudah membayarnya lunas dan aku yakin. Kuserahkan pada wanita yang kali itu bertugas di _shift_ pagi."

Alis Gamou terangkat. Kawan di sampingnya hanya diam dan mengawasi—mungkin malas bercakap.

Lonceng angin Jitsui berbunyi. Bau musim panas masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka.

"Akan ada kuitansi dan bukti yang sah kalau benar rumahnya sudah kau lunasi. Tunggu—biar kutunjukkan." Kemudian Gamou mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas cokelatnya. "Di sini tertera kalau kau baru membayar setengahnya dan berhenti empat bulan lalu."

"Ini penipuan," desah Jitsui. Kesabarannya habis sudah. "Aku sudah pernah membayarnya lunas. Akan kuapakan dirimu kalau kuitansinya kutemukan," ancamnya, kemudian mengambil langkah. Emosi Jitsui mulai tumpah keluar.

Gamou ganti berbicara dengan kawannya sebelum Jitsui kehilangan pandangan dari ruang tamu. Ia lurus menuju mejanya yang rapi. Terlalu rapi sampai Jitsui tak yakin apakah surat bukti itu masih ada atau ikut terbuang ke tempat sampah bersama dengan kertas coretan tak berguna.

Kini ia menyesal kenapa tak bersegera meminta balik nama saat itu juga dan selalu menunda dengan alasan pekerjaannya belum jadi. Pasti ada manipulasi di antara semua ini.

Ia merisak buku tebal, mencari di sela-sela rak, meneliti tumpukan kertas—berharap ada yang terselip di antaranya, dan berakhir dengan merosot lesu di lantai. Alih-alih bukti pernyataan lunas, Jitsui malah menemukan kertas penuh coretan kejadian pengisi _plot hole_ dalam karangannya, yang disangka hilang digondol tikus jauh-jauh hari.

"Sudah ketemu?"

Jitsui buru-buru bangkit. "Kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"Hanya memastikan apa suratnya ada."

"Memastikannya ada atau memastikannya tak diketemukan?"

Gamou mengedikkan bahunya seakan berkata, _entahlah, coba tebak._

Semua buku sudah dibalik, laci-laci sudah dibuka. Jitsui bahkan mencari ke keranjang pakaian. Ini lebih susah daripada Jitsui kehilangan sebuah ide gemilang.

Laki-laki yang berjas biru hanya berdiri mengawasi sambil bersilang tangan, menumpuhkan badan ke dinding. "Perlu kubantu?"

Oh, senyum formalitas itu tak kunjung lenyap juga.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Jitsui. Ia lempar ekspresi yang sama.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan alur monoton, hingga laki-laki yang lain turut meninggalkan limun kosong di atas meja. Jitsui berhenti bolak-balik, diam mendengarkan, ketika rekan Gamou berkata, "Sudah sore. Saatnya kembali."

Gamou mengangguk paham. Ia mengencangkan dasi biru tua yang mulai kendor. Jam kerja sudah usai. Jitsui mengerti usahanya sudah gagal.

"Dengan begini, terpaksa kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini hingga semua biaya kau lunasi, Jitsui."

Jitsui tidak pernah terpengaruh gertakan. Tapi sekali ini ia kehilangan diri.

"Kami akan menyimpan barang-barangmu—kalau kau berniat meninggalkan beberapa—hingga tiga bulan. Rapi dalam keadaan yang sama. Tapi kalau dalam waktu itu belum kau tebus juga, tidak akan ada balik nama apalagi rumah ini. Uangmu akan kembali lima puluh—tidak, delapan puluh persen jika beruntung."

Mereka membiarkan Jitsui berpikir. Ia dalam posisi tanpa bukti. Hingga akhirnya Jitsui hanya bisa mengangguk dan akan mencari jalan keluar seusai buku yang digarapnya rampung. _Deadline_ terlalu mencekik hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dua laki-laki berjas itu saling berpandangan, melempar kode barangkali. Teman Gamou lebih dahulu keluar, berkata akan memanaskan mesin.

"Aku tahu itu kau," ujar Jitsui saat mereka telah sendiri. "Uang yang kubayarkan tidak sedikit dan sudah membuat tabunganku jebol. Jadi apapun yang tengah kau lakukan kali ini, sudahilah, tolong."

"Kau meminta tolong padaku? Serius atau pura-pura?"

"Aku serius."

Mana mungkin Jitsui merelakan rumah kecilnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa diambil begitu saja. Sepertinya Jitsui salah membeli rumah dari tempat Gamou mencari nafkah. Ini impiannya, maka akan dipertahankan karena Jitsui rasa ia tidak salah.

"Akan kubantu. Aku punya jalan keluar untukmu."

Gamou pernah berjanji tak akan menghubungkan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum licik, menyodorkan satu kunci tanpa gantungan ke hadapan Jitsui; mematahkan janjinya.

"Kunci apartemenku. Kamarmu yang sebelah kanan dapur."

Kemudian laki-laki itu keluar setelah menyisipkan kartu berpanjang delapan senti di balik sakunya. Jitsui belum sempat bereaksi.

* * *

 _'Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau tinggal bersamaku?'_

Deru mobil meraung, kemudian sayup-sayup menghilang. Gamou telah mendapatkan dirinya dengan cara yang tak masuk akal. Jitsui merobek lembar kecil itu kesal.

Bersama dengan berkas cahaya senja, ia terperdaya ... lagi.

END

* * *

 _A N : Prompt yang digunakan, surprise dan cards. Intinya, Gamou pernah ngajak Jitsui tinggal sama dia, trus ditolak karena Jitsui berkata pingin punya rumah sendiri untuk bersunyi. Oh yeah, deadline memang bikin pikiran kacau DX. Terima kasih sudah membaca ~~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/07.04.2017]**


End file.
